A ti
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: La Amortentia es el filtro de amor más potente que existe y tiene un olor diferente para cada persona. A veces, no sabes qué te puede deparar el destino; pregúntale a Sirius Black sino. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto "¿A que huele la Amortentia?" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos". [Wolfstar, regalo para LadyChocolateLover]


_**AVISO:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto "¿A que huele la Amortentia?" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío. / La imagen no me pertenece, es de UpTheHill. _

_Este va para_ **LadyChocolateLover** _: una (BR)OTP de regalo para mi OTP. Lady, no te hagas muchas esperanzas POR SI ACASO. Siempre es mejor sorprenderse gratamente que decepcionarse._

 _P.D: NO ME GRITES, HAGO LO QUE PUEDO._

[Amortentia, Sirius Black, **Wolfstar** ]

* * *

 **A TI**

—Hoy, como ya vine anunciando durante toda la semana, es un día especial. —Slughorn estaba plantado delante de su mesa, con su habitual túnica verde y una sonrisa bonachona en el rostro—. ¿Alguien sabe qué es la Amortentia?

Varias manos se levantaron, entre ellas las de Lily Evans y Remus Lupin.

—¿Sí, señorita Evans? —Todos sabían que el profesor sentía predilección por la pelirroja; era una de las mejores de la clase.

—La Amortentia es el filtro de amor más potente que existe —explicó Lily con eficiencia—. Dicen que su aroma es diferente para cada persona, según quién te atraiga.

—¿Qué cree que olería usted, querida?

Lily se sonrojó.

—No lo sé —balbuceó. Alguien carraspeó a su derecha: James Potter—. Ni en tus sueños, Potter —espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

Severus Snape soltó una maldición en voz baja, pero todos los demás rieron.

Y mientras tanto, ajeno a todo, Sirius Black dormía con la cabeza apoyada encima de la mesa, invisible gracias a la ancha espalda de James. Una clase tan normal como otra.

—¿Alguien quiere oler esta muestra? —Slughorn se sacó un pequeño frasquito del bolsillo—. ¿Nadie? —parecía decepcionado por la poca iniciativa de sus alumnos. Todos se lanzaban miradas indecisas entre ellos; al parecer, ninguno quería llevarse una sorpresa desagradable—. ¿Señor Black?

Sirius levantó la cabeza de golpe, sin saber bien dónde estaba. No tendría que haberse quedado despierto hasta tan tarde el día anterior.

—¿Sí, profesor? —preguntó, enmascarando con una sonrisa que no tenía ni idea ni de en qué día estaban.

—¿Se atreve? —El profesor sacudió el frasco.

Sirius, sin borrar la sonrisa, se inclinó ligeramente hacia Peter y preguntó en un susurro:

—¿De qué diablos habla?

—Amortentia —explicó Peter, también en voz baja.

Sirius hizo un gesto de no entender.

—Amortentia, señor Black —Slughorn no era tonto, mucho menos sordo—: un filtro de amor.

—Gracias, profesor. El pobre Peter últimamente está muy disperso en clase.

James se giró para chocarle los cinco mientras Remus sacudía la cabeza con gesto de resignación.

Sirius se levantó y, ni corto ni perezoso, se situó al lado del profesor. Cuando este le ofreció el frasco, Sirius lo levantó, como enseñándolo al público. Algunos alumnos lo vitorearon.

Destapó la botellita y se la acercó lentamente a la nariz. Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza.

Al principio, no olió nada. Estaba a punto de recriminar a Slughorn que lo había defraudado, que ya no encontraría al amor de su vida, cuando un aroma llegó hasta su nariz.

En realidad, no era un solo aroma, era… Una combinación de elementos.

La fragancia más destacable era la de los pinos. Olía a naturaleza, a rocío matutino. Era el mismo olor que inundaba su hocico cuando se convertían en animagos y salían a correr por el Bosque Prohibido.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era el segundo olor?

Olía a… biblioteca. A libros. Le recordaba a las noches de estudio en la Sala Común, cuando tenían examen el día siguiente y Remus los obligaba a estudiar. Porque sinceramente, Sirius traicionaría sus principios si se dignara a abrir un libro más pronto de doce horas antes del examen. Además, le encantaba hacer enfadar a su amigo.

Cuando reconoció el tercer aroma, abrió los ojos de par en par. Reconocería el chocolate que le gustaba a Remus desde un kilómetro de distancia. Sus padres siempre le mandaban la misma marca: chocolate con leche Cadbury. Estaba delicioso; Sirius siempre le suplicaba a Remus que le diera un poco y este siempre accedía, aunque no sin refunfuñar un poco. ‹‹Eres rico, Sirius, cómprate tu propio chocolate. Y ya que estás, compra también para mí, anda››.

—¿Está bien, señor Black? Se ha puesto pálido. —El profesor Slughorn lo sacó de su ensoñación con un leve toque en el hombro.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, fingió una normalidad que no sentía y tapó el filtro.

—Tome, profesor. Ha sido muy… esclarecedor —dijo, guiñando un ojo hacia la multitud que lo observaba atentamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha olido?

La sonrisa de Sirius falló por un momento, pero consiguió responder:

—Mi colonia, profesor. Supongo que yo soy mi amor verdadero —dijo, suspirando exageradamente.

El hombre rio.

—Vaya, vaya. Bueno, vuelva a su puesto, señor Black. Seguro que hoy ha roto un par de corazones. —Miró al resto de la clase—. Ahora es su turno de elaborar esta poción. Pero cuidado, un solo error y el filtro puede volverse mortal. Qué irónico, ¿verdad? Supongo que es cierto que hay amores que matan.

Aquella fue, para sorpresa del profesor de Pociones, la clase más tranquila que había tenido nunca con aquel curso. Tener en una misma clase a los señores Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew nunca era fácil, pero aquella vez los muchachos permanecían silenciosos. Remus Lupin, haciendo gala a su profesionalidad, estaba enfrascado en cortar la raíz de Angélica; el señor Potter estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando los movimientos de la señorita Evans y Peter Pettigrew, desanimado por la actitud de su compañero de mesa, contaba las semillas de anís.

Sirius había renunciado hacía un buen rato a realizar una poción en condiciones, por lo que se limitaba a machacar el hinojo a un ritmo exasperadamente lento. Sus movimientos demostraban una calma inusitada en él, pero sus pensamientos viajaban a la velocidad de la luz.

¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Cómo? Él y Remus habían crecido juntos. Habían estado juntos en su primera travesura, en su primer castigo —y en todas las fechorías y castigos que vendrían después—; discutían a menudo, pero siempre, siempre hacían las paces.

Al pensar en todos aquellos momentos, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa melancólica. Sí, claro que quería a su Lunático. Por mucho que se quejara de su actitud de Prefecto perfecto, no sabía qué haría sin él. Y por mucho que Remus se quejara de lo inconsciente e inmaduro que era Sirius, siempre estaba ahí, reforzando las partes débiles de sus planes, ‹‹porque si van a castigarnos, al menos que sea por algo bien hecho››. Y sí, siempre los castigaban, pero eso no venía a cuento.

—¿Has descubierto un nuevo hechizo que hace las pociones por ti?

Sirius dio un salto al oír la voz de Remus. Este miraba su caldero vacío con una ceja enarcada.

—¿A qué crees que te olería la Amortentia, Remus?

Remus frunció el ceño.

—No sé —dijo este con vaguedad—. A nada, supongo. Venga, que te distraes.

‹‹A nada, supongo››.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en lo más hondo de Sirius.

Siempre había sido popular entre las chicas; entre la gente en general. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que alguien lo rechazara, llegado el momento de que despertara en él el deseo de tener pareja. Era Sirius Black: atractivo, inteligente —para lo que quería serlo—, carismático… Lo tenía todo. Bueno, sentido común y prudencia no, pero eso siempre restaba diversión al asunto.

‹‹Mierda››, pensó. ‹‹Puede que sí me guste Remus un poquitín››.

Nunca se había sentido atraído por nadie: ni chicas ni chicos. Consideraba que eso era el menor de los problemas; ¿qué más daba unas que otros? Ahora la verdadera dificultad radicaba en saber si sería correspondido o no.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sirius Black dudaba de sí mismo.

Los días pasaban y Sirius no sabía qué hacer. Si se lanzaba y Remus lo rechazaba, podría haber puesto en peligro su amistad por nada.

No, primero tenía que estar seguro.

—James, ¿tienes ahí el libro de Pociones?

James levantó la vista de la redacción a medio hacer de Transformaciones y miró a Sirius como si estuviera loco. Sin decir palabra, le tendió el libro.

Sirius consultó el índice antes de ir a la página que quería: Filtros de Amor.

—¿Qué buscas? —Remus, que había llegado en ese momento a la Sala Común, se puso a mirar por encima del hombro de Sirius.

—Nada —respondió el moreno, cerrando el libro de golpe—. Tenía curiosidad por saber... —Los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y lo miraron atentamente—. ¿No queréis oler vuestras Amortentias? —Pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de James—. ¿No queréis saber cuál es el objeto de vuestro deseo? —Miró a James, pensándoselo dos veces—. Bueno, tú no. Lo tuyo lo saben hasta las lechuzas.

—La Amortentia no estará lista hasta dentro de dos semanas más o menos —señaló Remus.

—No sé… La mía no creo que huela a nada —dijo Peter.

—Todas huelen a algo —explicó Remus—. Aunque no sepas qué es el olor, la Amortentia está diseñada para sacar a la luz tus anhelos más profundos.

Sirius sonrió abiertamente al oír esto; la victoria o la derrota se sabría en unos días. Para bien o para mal.

—Pues ya está, robamos un poco y arreglado.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es ilegal —señaló el castaño—. Además, no hace falta que nos castiguen esta vez: Slughorn dijo que, como parte complementaria de la actividad, debíamos oler la poción que habíamos realizado y anotar en una hoja qué aromas nos llegaban. —Miró a sus amigos—. En serio, ¿es que soy el único que escucha en clase? —Reflexionó durante un segundo—. No, mejor no respondáis.

Así, dos semanas después, más de treinta alumnos se encontraban en clase de pociones, nerviosos, delante de unos frascos con un líquido dorado que les revelaría a su futuro amor.

Sirius observó al resto de la clase, divertido. Más de uno tenía cara de querer vomitar.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se vio desviando sus ojos hacia Remus, que sostenía la Amortentia en alto. El moreno contuvo el aliento mientras su amigo —¿Amigo? Ya no sabía ni cómo llamarlo— acercaba la nariz al vapor que salía de la botellita e inspiraba hondo.

Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi en un gesto de dolor, pero su rostro volvió a la normalidad en seguida, y cerró el frasco. Anotó unas palabras en un pergamino que entregó a Slughorn. Los ojos del profesor se agrandaron con sorpresa y miró a uno de sus más brillantes alumnos, pero no dijo nada; se limitó a sonreír.

Ya fuera de clase, Sirius, ansioso, acribilló a preguntas a sus amigos :

—¿Y bien? No, James, no quiero saber a qué huele Lily; seguro que a flores o algo así.

—Pues sí, huele a flores y hierba fresca y…

Sirius puso un dedo encima de los labios de su amigo.

—Ya está, Cornamenta, ya está… —Palmeó su espalda como un padre haría con un hijo que lloraba—. ¿Y tú, Peter? —Lo esencial era no parecer demasiado histérico.

—Pues… No sé. —El rubio se quedó pensando—. Olía como a especias.

—¿Y ya está? —James parecía decepcionado—. Desde luego, para Don Juan no sirves.

Sirius miró a Remus y enarcó las cejas. Esperaba esa respuesta como si de oxígeno se tratara.

—Ni idea. No he reconocido los olores.

—Ya, pero ¿a qué olían exactamente?

—Déjalo ya, Sirius.

Remus parecía verdaderamente molesto. Sirius torció el gesto; si no reconocía a qué olía su ser amado, es que no era él. Llevaban demasiados años juntos como para no conocer hasta los lunares del otro.

Se desanimó. Ya sabía lo que era el rechazo, lo había vivido constantemente con sus padres, pero había aprendido que ellos se movían por un mundo de prejuicios y odio. Pero Remus no era como sus padres: él nunca se negaba a ayudarlo, a apoyarlo en lo que fuera.

Remus era bueno, aunque siempre dijera que ser un licántropo lo convertía en una bestia. Era paciente hasta un límite casi inhumano. Era inteligente. Merlín, podría dominar el mundo si quisiera. Y además era guapo, por muchas cicatrices que tuviera.

Sirius suspiró. Acababa de perder al chico que le gustaba sin siquiera haberlo tenido una oportunidad.

Aquel día se comportó como si todo estuviera bien. Reía, hacía bromas a todo el mundo… Hasta se burló de Severus cuando tropezó y se le cayeron los libros.

Por fuera, era el Sirius de siempre.

Por dentro, un torbellino de emociones lo atormentaba.

Cuando se fue a la cama, permaneció despierto hasta que James y Peter se durmieron —Maldito Peter, cómo roncaba— y volvió a levantarse. Remus no se había acostado todavía; seguro que estaba abajo, terminando la redacción que tenían de Historia de la Magia para la semana siguiente.

Necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo.

Sirius se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, en silencio. Observó cómo escribía sobre el pergamino. Siempre se mordía la lengua y fruncía el ceño cuando estaba concentrado, algo bastante sexy, a decir verdad.

Había decidido que intentaría olvidarlo todo, por su bien y por el del grupo. Hasta se había planteado salir con esa chica tan guapa de Hufflepuff… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno, daba igual. Lo importante es que todo seguiría como siempre. Seguiría teniendo a Remus a su lado.

Sí, muy bonitos todos esos planes, pero no había tenido en cuenta algo fundamental: él era Sirius Black. Y Sirius Black no sabía mantener la boca cerrada.

—Oye, Remus… —Remus paró de escribir y lo miró, interrogante—. ¿A qué olía? Puedes decírmelo, no pasa nada.

Remus suspiró, hastiado.

—¿Otra vez, Canuto? Ya te lo he dicho: no lo sé.

—Bien. —Sirius se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo—. Buenas noches.

Cuando tenía un pie en la escalera, Remus exclamó:

—¡Bien! Pesado, que eres un pesado… —Sirius sonrió, triunfal, hasta que el castaño pronunció las siguientes palabras—: Pero solo si tú me dices qué oliste. ¿Trato?

Sirius entró en pánico. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Si se negaba, Remus se enfadaría con él por hipócrita; si aceptaba, podía causar una catástrofe.

—Vale —se oyó decir.

‹‹Idiota, tú y tu manía de hablar sin pensar››.

—Toma. —Remus le ofreció un trozo de pergamino y una pluma—. Lo escribimos aquí y nos lo cambiamos.

Sirius se quedó mirando el trozo de papel. ¿Qué se suponía que debía escribir: Remus, creo que estoy enamorado de ti, por favor, no rompas nuestra amistad?

Al final, se decidió por dos palabras.

Remus y él se miraron a los ojos, azul sobre azul, y se dieron el papel.

Cuando Sirius lo abrió, la confusión lo asaltó. ¿Acaso había cogido su propio papel de nuevo? Ahí decía: ‹‹A ti››. Él había escrito eso.

De repente, su cerebro pareció reaccionar y le señaló que aquella no era su letra. No era él quién había escrito aquello, sino el chico que tenía delante.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Remus había enrojecido profundamente y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Sirius soltó una carcajada; no podía creerlo.

Entonces, sin pararse a pensar lo que hacía —como siempre—, cogió a Remus por las solapas de la camisa y lo acercó a él.

Y se besaron. Se besaron como si necesitaran de los labios del otro para sobrevivir.

Cuando finalmente se separaron para coger aire, las manos de Remus en el pelo de Sirius y las de este en la cintura del otro, el castaño sonrió con preocupación.

—¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a los demás?

Entonces se oyó una voz.

—Ya era hora, tíos. ¡Peter y yo empezábamos a sentirnos incómodos con tanto besuqueo!

James, seguido por un Peter medio dormido, bajó los escalones de dos en dos y se plantó de un salto delante de sus dos amigos. Era la primera vez en su vida que Sirius enrojecía por la vergüenza. James, en cambio, parecía muy emocionado.

Sirius miró a Remus; su mano buscó la del castaño y entrelazaron los dedos.

—Eso sí: ¡ni se os ocurra enrollarse en la habitación! —añadió su amigo.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando estéis dormidos? —respondió Remus, sonriendo.

—¡ _Sobre todo_ cuando estemos dormidos!

El día siguiente, en clase de Pociones, Sirius estampó un beso en la mejilla de Horace Slughorn. El hombre se quedó perplejo, pero no tardaría en descubrir el motivo de la alegría del muchacho.

‹‹Por Merlín, esta relación puede ser lo mejor que le haya pasado a Hogwarts o su total destrucción››, pensó. ‹‹El día que Lily Evans diga que sí a James Potter, me jubilo››.

* * *

 _Sirius y Remus son amor, ya sea como BROTP o como OTP. Son lo mejor del mundo, un regalo para este universo, una maravilla... Creo que ya lo habéis pillado, ¿no? Siempre me pasa lo mismo: cuando estoy con el Remus x Tonks, haría un juramento inquebrantable prometiéndoles mi amor eterno, pero cuando el Remus x Sirius hace su aparición, me derrito de lo adorables y hermosos que son. Drama life._

 _ **LadyChocolateLover** , si no te ha gustado, la culpa es totalmente tuya por meterme tanta presión (?); si te ha encantado, esta historia es completamente para ti. _

_Un beso._

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _¡MERODEADORES FOR LIFE!_

 _¡SIRIUS BISEXUAL!_

 _¡REMUS BAE SUPREMO!_


End file.
